


To Hell With Tradition, This Is What We Want:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babbling, Babies, Baby Babbling, Celebrations, Coming Home From Hospital, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Party, Friendship, General, Godparents/Asking To Be Godparents, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Pregnant, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Special Celebration, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, settling in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve knows who they want as the godparents to their child, Will it follow tradition?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	To Hell With Tradition, This Is What We Want:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve knows who they want as the godparents to their child, Will it follow tradition?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

The Five-O Ohana were invited over to the McGarrett's, cause they are meeting Serenity for the first time, They didn't want to intrude at the hospital, & let the family have some time to themselves, before they brought the new baby home, so she could start her new life with her parents, & also future. But, They weren't gonna go unarmed, They have presents up the ying-yang, & they aren't shy about spoiling the newest addition to the family.

 

 

As soon as they sat down, Captain Lou Grover was the first to hold the baby, He smiled, as she cooed at him, "She is beautiful, Guys, Absolutely stunning", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett, & her husband, Commander Steve McGarrett shared a kiss, at that compliment, as Lou made soothing noises, as he rocked her gently, His wife, Renee, also agreed, & said, "She is, That little girl is gonna be loved by so many people in our ohana", as her husband gave Serenity for her to hold. She made sure that the little girl was comfortable, & that she remained sleeping", Catherine piped up to the Grovers, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was sitting next to her husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, "The Kids came over to help us get settled, as we came home with the baby, Please thank Gracie, Will, Samantha, & Charlie for the wonderful gift", The Proud Parents promised that they will.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly smiled, as his niece was sleeping, "God, I waited as long as I could, I just have to hold her", Renee passed the sleeping infant over, "You are gonna be a real heartbreaker, Baby Girl, Really, You are", The Handsome Native said, as he was smiling even bigger. He held her for a bit longer, & passed her over to his wife, Inspector Abby Dunn-Kelly, who was just adored her, as she was being put into her arms. "You are just a little princess, I think you are not gonna cause your parents any trouble, Cause you are a good little girl, Right ?, Just know that we **_will be_** here for you, whenever you need us", Officer Kono Kalakaua said from the lounger, "Of course, We are ohana, That _sticks_ forever", She waited an hour,  & then asks her cousin, "May I hold her now, Abby ?", The Beautiful Blond nodded, & said, "Here you go, Kono", & hands the baby off gently.

 

"Hey, Baby Girl, Just know that, We are a little bit crazy, okay ?, But we sure love each other, & would do anything for each other in a heartbeat, I never thought I would get to experience any of this, As we progressed in the ohana, & with our jobs, I love this ohana, I.....", She suddenly burst into tears, & Danny looked at her with concern, The Loudmouth Detective asked, "Are you okay, Kono ?", He never wanted to see any of his ohana cry or being in pain.

 

"These are happy tears, I am so sorry, I didn't want to take the spotlight off of Steve & Catherine", The Couple insisted that there was nothing to apologize for, Steve asked, "What's going on, Kono ?", The Ex-Surfer nodded for her husband, Adam Noshimuri, to tell them, cause she was still in shock. He smiled, as emotion was shining in his eyes, "We are pregnant, God, After all of turmoil, We are pregnant, & having a baby", he said, as happiness was heard in his voice. Catherine went up to hug the newlywed couple, "That's fantastic", Everyone else agreed with that.

 

"You are gonna make fabulous parents", Danny said, as he smiled, happy that everything in life is normal again, "Cuz, I am so happy for you, So happy, Count on me, Guys, For anything, anytime", The Computer Genius replied, Abby said without hesitation, "Me too", "Add us", The Grovers said in unison, as they hugged Kono, & Adam. Serenity made a pleasant squeal, which the adults all laughed at. "Now, The reason we invited you here, Besides to a family dinner", Steve said, Catherine smiled, & the brunette beauty said this, as she smiled at them.

 

"We want you to be godparents to Serenity", The Former Navy Intelligence Officer announced, as she smiled bigger. "We love you all, You are ohana, Please say, "Yes", We will need you all during this process, & in her life", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, "Yes", The Five-O Ohana said in unison, as they smiled, & felt honored with such a task. "What about tradition ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked, "To hell with tradition, This is what we want", & the family spent some more time together, before they called it a night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
